You Slipped Away From Me, Gallagher Girl
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: This is just another song fic the song is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne and in this is when Zach is in Rome and Cammie ran away (summer) and he's wishing she was there, and then he catches a glimpse of her. R&R please and i'll make more


**A/N Okay guys! I've got another idea for GG soundtrack. This song is "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne. I have 3 interpretations for this song. The first one is how Cammie misses her dad and she wishes she could have said good-bye. The second one is when Cammie is still not back from running away and Zach misses her. The third one is **_**after**_** Cammie came back and how she misses how they were before. I hope you like it. This is the Zach in summer version. I'm also testing out more songs when I get the chance. The songs will be "Run Away" Cover Megan & Liz, and it will have 2 interpretations. 1) Preston and Cammie during the summer, and Cammie suggests they run away 2) When Zach is trying to convince Cammie that he and Cammie should run away together . And in this I try not to mention names. I have no idea why. Must be because I'm crazy ;) And yes, I know all the GG people :) Sorry for the long A/N but still love ya~Alex**

_(nanananana sounds) I miss you, miss you so bad, I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

He sat by the window of the MI6 safe house he, Bex and Mr and Mrs. Baxter were staying, looking out at the rain pouring, and the cars rushing by, any of whom could have her in it. He couldn't enjoy his vacation, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

_I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly, the day, you slipped away_

*flashback* "Gallagher Girl, we can get off the grids and stay off the grids" he said (**A/N I don't have the book right now, I left it at school, but I made some parts up, too)** "I can't leave with you, Zach" she said. The next day no one knew where she was *flashback over* She had slipped away from him, and as he saw the thunder crashing outside, a small storm was brewing in his eyes, but he let the tears fall.

_Was the day, I found it, won't be the same, _

*flashback* "Hey, Zach do you know where Cam is?" said a voice with a thick accent. He turned around.

"What do you mean? Is she gone" he said.

"Yeah… We thought she might be with you" said a soft Southern voice.

Just then Headmistress Morgan came down the stairs.

"Have any of you seen Cammie?" she said

All of them shook their heads.

They were walking through the Hall of History and then the soft Southern voice cried out "There's a paper on top of Gilly's sword!"

The Headmistress took the paper from Gilly's gleaming case and read it silently. Her eyes filled up with a couple of tears.

"What is it, Headmistress?" asked the girl with the strong accent.

"She ran away" whispered Headmistress Morgan. *flashback over*

His life hadn't been the same every since she ran away, and it would never be the same.

_Na na, na na na na na I didn't get around to kiss you good-bye on the hand_

She had run away without him and she didn't let him say good-bye because she knew he wouldn't let her go alone, and he so regretted not being there to say good-bye to her and kiss her and tell her not to go alone.

_I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't, _

All he wanted was for her to come home so he could see her because that was not teen hormones and spy genes running away, because he just wanted her to be safe and seeing her meant that his mother couldn't hurt her, and that was what most scared her.

_I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly, the day, you slipped away _

She knew he would stop her. Which is why she wanted to slip away from all her friends and family to protect them from the Circle. She was a Chameleon, she was meant to slip away, but in this case, he wished she hadn't slipped away to protect him and not the opposite

_Was the day, I found it, won't be the same_

He knew that when she came back, if she ever did, it wouldn't be the same her. Part of her would still always be in the world, and, if she was tortured, which she hopefully wasn't, then a part of her would never ever trust, unlike a spy, who learns to trust very few people. The day he found out she was gone, that changed his life forever, and it always would, even when she came back.

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up, I keep asking why? And I can't take it, it wasn't fake , it happened, you passed by _

Every time he woke up he hoped she would be in his arms, safe and sound. So every time he thought about her he asked himself 'Why did she run away alone? Why didn't she take me with her?' He just couldn't take not knowing what was wrong with her anymore. So he thought about running away to find her. "I'm coming to you, Gallagher Girl" he whispered so softly he didn't even hear himself say it. He saw movement out their apartment in Rome and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair, and she turned to look directly at him. He gasped. She knew it was him, so she started running. "Gallagher Girl," he whispered, against the glass "don't go, don't go". He ran outside, but by then she was nowhere to be seen. This time another tear rolled down his cheek, but he didn't stop it. He just regretted that he had missed her.

_Now you're gone, Now you're gone, there you go, there you go, somewhere I can't bring you back_

She had just gone by, at least he hoped so, and now she was gone, she had been gone all summer in a place he couldn't bring her back. That was one of the only things he couldn't do.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone, there you go, there you go, somewhere I can't bring you back_

As he watched all the people pass by- the people that were happy, unlike him, he thought that maybe right now she was among these people, but there was no use calling her, because she would never come back until she was satisfied. And that's what pained him the most

_Now you're gone, now you're gone, there you, there you go, somewhere you're not coming back_

She wasn't going to come back, at least not today. His fears wouldn't be over by today. Yet, he was sure she had just passed by, as sure as the sun shining, and he knew that if his mother caught her, well, she wouldn't be coming back. She had been gone for only a month, yet to him she was already long gone, and she had just passed by, but she wasn't going to come back to him today

_The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same_

__**A/N Okay guys I'm cutting the song short, because it's all pretty much the same thing, so yeah.. you'll get bored, but i hope you like it**

**~Out of Sight, Out of Time, Alex, proud orozco kid**


End file.
